


First Flutter

by HathorAroha



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Fluff all the way down, a quick ten minute thing, fictober18, short short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: Belle awakes in the small hours of morning to a flutter in her womb.





	First Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr's @fictober18, with the prompt, "Can you feel this?" This tilts more toward 1991!BatB rather than 2017, as I usually do.

Belle awoke with a start in the dark bedroom, eyes catching on a star winking at her from between a pair of curtains. What was it that had awoken her so, out of a dream about a pristine river winding toward a pale rainbow? It took her a few seconds to realise her hand rested on the curve of her pregnant belly, and that Adam’s arms were wound about her, his warm torso pressed up against her naked back. Belle tried to move her legs to remember where they were, discovering one of her feet had twisted up in a sheet, a lingering reminder of how she and Adam had made love only hours ago. 

Her fingers twitched on her round belly, as though startled by a flutter coming from her womb. Something like a foot–or was it a hand?–pressed up on her womb, then it was gone. This new thing–

This had never happened before! 

Was her little child, a tiny bud of promise in her womb, moving in her? 

Heart thudding, ballooning with emotion, Belle stuck her sharp elbow into Adam’s ribs until his soft snore was interrupted by a little mumble. 

“Ow, Belle, what?” 

“ _Shhh_.” 

Tugging his hand to her belly, she laid his fingers over where she had felt the flutter moments before. Interlacing her fingers with his, palm pressed to the back of his hand, she waited. 

_Please flutter again._

And there it was–another one. Adam’s hand twitched on hers. 

“Can you feel this?” Belle murmured, holding as still as she dared, lest she lose this miraculous moment forever. “This is the first time I felt our baby move…” 

Adam laid tender kisses on her shoulder, burying his face in her hair with its scent of words and wistful adventures caught in its tresses. 

“Yes,” he murmured against her neck, “Oh Belle…” 

His voice caught, and fell quiet, as though he daren’t say more, lest he lose his thoughts in weeping. 

“I know,” Belle whispered, closing her eyes, sinking back into the warmth of Adam’s body wrapped around her, “I understand…” 


End file.
